potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rico the Robin
"''RICO KNOWN TO BE ONE LAY'S COUNTABLE COMPANION FRIENDS, THIS BIRD IS THE CHILDHOOD SOUL AND NEIGHBOR OF A PILOT AND FREEDOM FIGHTER"- ''Tagline for describing Rico Antonio Robin, 'also known as '''Rico Robin, Rico the Robin, or just Rico, '''is a fictional character, a main character and the and the tetertagonist of the Potato-Man franchise. He is one of Potato-Man's closest friends and best friends, also other being ''Ruffy. He also serves as a sidekick and one of the supporting heroes. Rico Robin, is known to be one of the original characters to appear in the Potato-Man series. He is Ruffy and Lays' best friend and good companion member. Rico is seen hanging around Ruffy a lot. In the first issue, he is only a supporting character along with Ruffy. Rico in 2018. Has issued to change appearance of personality. Which out of the first issue Rico is more than a supporting character revealed. He serves as the tritagonist of The Adventures of Potato-Man original comic from 2016, but regardless, a supporting character. Classic Rico not much as at all talkative but does talk sometimes with friends and of course loves adventures and loves going on them with his friends. Modern Rico in the modern saga, is less more like the classic saga. Rico seems to have a fit for his family and friends band also has a love for tropical feels of being chilled and still quiet what of known. He has appeared in Potato-Man origins as pudgy still. Personality Rico is a chilled humble bird who loves adventures and mainly being with his friends and family. He seems to not be impatient and not so anxious about things. Appearance Rico is a two feet, five foot turquoise bird, who has spiky hair, bangs, a long beak different from a Robin, who has a white pudge torso, red sneakers, white gloves and brown eyes. He is known at first to have a resemblance to Sonic the Hedgehog, because of the spike resemblance and pudgy look. That was changed for the character. Relationships '''Alayson "Lays" Mashmine/Potato-Man Potato-Man is Rico's best friend of all time. They are childhood buddies and neighbors including Rico. Rico is well of Lay's brother sort of, since of their relationship. Ruffles "Ruffy" Pitt/ Ruffy the Dog Ruffy is one of the bestest friends of Rico of all time, They are neighborly they are childhood friends with Lays. They are always seen together hanging out or either just on adventures. Sarah Mashmine/ "Princess Sarah" Rico in the first 1# issue had a friendly relationship with rescuing "Princess" Sarah. Rico is also good friends with Sarah as Lays and Ruffy. Not much about their tolerant relationship though, revealing Sarah's feelings toward Rico. Rico does have a little crush on her though a little bit although she is isn't interested in him as her love interest. Wacky Robin Rico's girlfriend. Seen in the modern sagas, Wacky and Rico's relationship has not been known through the series possibly. Riaugo Robin Rico's little brother. Loves and cares for him. Sherman Pitt ''' '''Sherman Pitt more added later.. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Males